


Batman Helps A Girl

by HowlsMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Batman rp I’m currently doing with someone forget the other parts just read Dana’s and Batman’s parts pure smut





	Batman Helps A Girl

The young Amara Washington sat in front of her Bar. She had been cleaning the windows. She had sighed as she tried her hardest to get the damn things as clean as she wanted them to be. "Ugh.....Why can't I hire someone to do this for me?"

As the Girl struggled to clean the windows, A young man had walked down the street. He seemed to dress nice and his overall appearance was clean cut. His name was Bruce Wayne. The man was typing away at his phone as he sighed. The stupid thing wad Dying. "Damn it..."

The clock ticked away as the clock hands moved and time flew. A woman sat inside her bar looking up at the clock. As she sat there, A young child had sat on the counter. The child kicked her legs and sang softly to herself.

Meanwhile, On a building not too far away, a man dressed in all black had sat on top of the roof. He had been been spying on the small bar, watching for his target to walk it. He hummed softly as he watched on.

Dana was at the bar drinking a soda looking glum. She just recently found out her ex boyfriend cheated on her with Harley Quinn so she just moped around and was deipressed.

Joker laughed maniacally as he was currently teaming up with Two Face and Killer Croc and they were robbing an award ceremony for the rich and famous. He smirked evilly as he and his buddies left.

Amara's nose twitched when she noticed the girl's sadness. She slid over yo her and sighed. "You okay, Mate? I can feel ya moping all the way down the street. What's eating ya?"

As the Bat looked down at the scene, he heard loud alarm go off. He grunted and turned, taking off in the other direction. He jumped from building to building getting to the crime

Dana looked up at her with tear stained eyes. She sighed.  
“I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me last night,” she sobbed.

Joker suddenly saw Batman coming towards him right before he closed the van door. He growled and told Two Face to step on it.

She reached under the counter and grabbed a box of tissues. She handed them to her and sighed. "Its okay......"

Batman had grunted and slowly began to hop down buildings, getting closer to the car and the ground. He opened a small area on his suit, pushing a few buttons.

 

Dana grabbed a tissue and blew her nose into it as she continued to cry drinking her soda.

Joker cursed Batman and told Two Face to pick up the speed and go faster but the car wasn’t made to go faster.

 

She sighed softly as the young child she was with gave the girl a hug. "Veevee, Leave her alone......She is havin' a bad day, Child." Amara told the girl.

Batman had began go move much faster. He jumped down from the buildings, landing perfectly inside the batmobile.He pressed down on the gas and speeded after them

 

Dana blew her nose again and she wiped and dabbed at her eyes and she finished her soda.

Joker then stopped all of a sudden and he saw the bat mobile following after him. He grunted in annoyance.

 

"Well......You wanna talk about it anymore? Or do ya wanna another soda? On the house?" She said softly and raised an eyebrow.

Batman speeded and glided down the street, tailing them perfectly. He was close enough so that he could call out to them using the speakers on his car. "Pull over, Joker! Stop this right now!"

Dana nodded asking for another soda and she stopped crying as she cried herself out for now.

Joker told Two Face to stop completely as he knew when he was beaten and so he gave up and put his hands up in the air.

She nodded and pour the girl another glass of soda. She slid it over to her and turned on the tv, which played the news. "Looks like the Joker is at it again....."

The bat had gotten out of the car and quickly grabbed the jokers hands. He cuffed the man and threw him to the batmobile, calling the police to handle the others seeing that they were less dangerous.

Dana just drank more of the soda and she sighed looking on the news and saw Batman on there.

Joker grumbled underneath his breath cursing and saying incoherent things to his archenemy.

"Man, Looks like Batman is on the case, Huh? " the Bartender spoke as she cleaned out a glass."The clown starts the fun and the Bat ends it....What a show."

Batman just grunted and got into the drivers seat. "Curse all you want, Joker. None of them is gonna get you from behind bars."

Dana nodded and watched him. Now that was a guy she’d love to date but she didn’t know if he would cheat on her too.

Joker just grumbled and scoffed looking away from Batman as he looked out the window. He was finally caught but then again it was all apart of his plan.

 

"That Bat is something, man!" She chuckled and placed down the glass. She leaned over the counter and pulled the small child off the counter. "VeeVee, Head home okay? I'mm close up in like 30." She stated as she handed the child keys.

Batman sighed and began driving down the street, heading to Arkham to put the man away. He showed no emotion on the outside but inside he was finally glad he caught the clown.

Dana paid for her first drink thanked her and left. She was walking down the street when scarecrow showed up.

Joker was put in a holding cell at Arkham asylum and he grunted in annoyance but it was all according to plan he smirked to himself.

The girl raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She went back to cleaning up so she could head home for the night.

Batman had continued to go around Gotham looking for other villians that he needed to handle for the night.

Dana was trying to walk past him and she gasped when he suddenly grabbed her. She screamed for help.

Joker was getting changed and escaped Arkham asylum and he made his escape until he saw a bar. He went inside it before it closed. He could hang low there for awhile.

Amara had saw the man walk in and sighed. She was so close to closing early. "Hello! Welcome to After Dark! How may I help ya?"

As Batman was going around on his parole, he heard a scream. It sounded like that of a young woman. He grunted and quickly went to check it out.

Dana kicked him and punched him but it had no affect on scarecrow. She trembled in fear looking up at him.

Joker sat down in a barstool and he asked for a drink red wine in fact. He decided he would hide out there.

Amara grabbed a wine glass and looked at the man, almost dropping it. She blinked. 'He kinda looks like.....No' she thought as she poured him the wine.

Batman had began to rush up the street that he heard the screaming on. When he heard more fighting sounds he began to move faster.

Dana only screamed more and more hoping that Batman would come save her. She started to cry.

Joker then got up and he thought she was a pretty little thing. She would make a great hostage or his lackey. He walked up behind her smirking.

 

Amara had her back turned cleaning out a glass. She had hummed to herself, Picking up a phone. She began to dial the number of the little girl she was with earlier, checking up on her.

As Batman got closer, He saw scarecrow....Harassing some girl? Strange. He nodded and moved behind him, silently and quickly taking him out.

Dana looked over her shoulder and she saw the one and only Batman. She was shaken up with fear and shock.

Joker knocked her out and took her to her apartment noticing where she lived on her I.D. He brought her inside.

 

"Hey dear did you mak-" When the impact hit she had dropped the phone. Everything going black for her, her mind beginning to swarm and shut down at the same time.

Batman had sighed and picked up Scarecrow, throwing him over his shoulder. Another one to Arkham. He had looked at her for a second before turning his back. "Miss, Please go home immediately. The streets of Gotham are dangerous."

 

“What’s the point? Scarecrow should’ve just done away with me! What’s the point in living?!” Dana cried.

Joker laid her down on her bed and he climbed on top of her and he smashed his lips to hers. How he missed doing this to a girl.

Amara had slowly came to when she felt the warmth of another person. She slowly opened her eyes and tried go scream.

He looked at her and sighed. "No matter what you have going on, Life is precious, unique, and worth living. Don't be foolish and give it away over someone or something stupid."

 

Dana sighed and nodded asking him if she could spend the night with him. She started to cry broken and bruised.

Joker silenced her with his mouth and he molded his lips to hers and he dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She whined and tried to fight him back. She didn't know what to do in this situation.

Batman looked at her and sighed. He didn't have a coal heart. "Get in the car."

Dana nodded and hurriedly went into his batmobile. She sighed looking out the window saying no guy would ever want her.

Joker cupped her cheeks with his gloved hands and he explored her wet cavern with his wet muscle. He french kissed her.

 

Amara had let out another whimper. She had pretty much stopped fighting and let it happen 

Batman threw Scarecrow in the back of the Batmobile, Getting in the front himself. He had heard the girl but didn't comment quite yet.

Dana just pouted and frowned on the verge of crying again. She was heartbroken and depressed.

Joker wrestled with her tongue for dominance and he cane out on top pulling away from her lips to suck on her neck.

 

She blushed a darker Hue and bit down on her bottom lip. A small whimper leaving her mouth.

"What has you so depressed?" The bat had asked flatly. He glaced at her but quickly looked back at the road.

Dana looked and turned to glance up at his cowl masked face. She sighed.  
“My boyfriend cheated on me with three different women!”

Joker bit with his lips and he made hickeys all over her skin then moved down to her shoulders to nibble there too.

 

Dana looked and turned to glance up at his cowl masked face. She sighed.  
“My boyfriend cheated on me with three different women!”

Joker bit with his lips and he made hickeys all over her skin then moved down to her shoulders to nibble there too.

 

Amara jumped at the feeling of him sucking on her breasts. She blushed and purred softly at it.

Batman had felt bad for her.....Feeling like that hurt. He reached over and patted her shoulder, stopping in front of the jail.

Dana turned to glance over her shoulder and she gazed intently into his masked eyes.

Joker was biting suckling and swirling his tongue around the first nipple making it harden.

*Batman had looked at the woman, his eyes staying for a solid second.* "Hmmm"

Dana was about to lean in but she felt like she shouldn’t. After they didn’t know each other.

Joker ignored her and left that nipple to pop as he moved his mouth over to suck on the next one.

*he leaned in slowly but quickly turned, remembering he was driving*

Dana sighed and just pressed her back into the seat as she watched the road.

Joker just laughed while he bit and swirled his tongue around her second nipple.

*batman had sighed* "So had did you get mixed up with Scarecrow?"

Dana shrugged.  
"I was just walking down the street when he appeared.

Joker sucked on her clit rubbing her folds with his gloved hands.

"Which street were you on? Did yo you see any one else? Twoface? Joker? The Penguin?"

Dana sighed and said she lived in the apartments over there.

Joker rubbed and stroked her inner lining after putting two fingers into her.

"Hmm....For the time being, I can't let you return home....."

"Then where am I supposed to go?" Dana said and asked sadly.

Joker delved his tongue deep into her womb and took his fingers out of her.

"You are going to stay at a friend of mine's home. If Scarecrow attacked you its possible something is going on"

Dana sighed and nodded. She didn't care about anything anymore. She was broken.

Joker took his tongue out of her and he got out his dick and he swiftly entered her.

"Trust me.....It might be the best thing for you." *He turned on another street.* "Do you know who Bruce Wayne is?"

Dana nodded and thought how did Batman know Bruce Wayne?

Joker started to thrust deeply powerfully and roughly into her.

*As if he read her mind, he commented.* "I've saved him a few times. He owes me one"

Dana nodded then she got a crazy idea.  
"You're not Bruce Wayne are you?!"

Joker shook his head no and he grinded against her hips and he groaned.

"No of course no. Bruce is too much of a softy" Batman shrugged

Dana nodded.  
"I just wish someone would make me feel alive again. I'm just a broken doll."

Joker reached her core and pounded and hit it precisely as he grunted.

"Maybe you will find a man who can? Maybe you can fix yourself?*

Dana just looked away from him.  
"Wh-what about you Batman? Could you?"

Joker orgasmed into her womanhood and he pulled out of her panting.

"W-what?" *He stumbled he didn't see that one coming.* "I have no clue."

Dana nodded looking sadly away from him again wondering if they were there yet or not.

Joker stroked her cheek telling her wasn’t going to hurt her. He tied her wrists to the bedposts and fell asleep next to her.

*Soon the batmobile came to a stop. He unlocked the door and sighed.* "Knock on the door, Bruce said he will have someone let you in."

Dana nodded and got out of the vehicle and walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

*Upon hearing the knock, an older man had opened the door.* "Come in my dear. My name is Alfred. Master Bruce is sleeping at the moment but let me allow you in so you can Wait for Master Batman."

Dana nodded and walked inside bowing to him out of respect. She followed him and waited for Batman again.

Joker brought her some food to eat. He couldn’t have his little canary starve on him. He took her phone away quickly though.

*Batman had parked the car down in the Batcave, Quickly coming upstairs. He nodding at Alfred.* "I'll take her to the guest room Alfred."

Dana thanked Alfred and bowed to him again then hurried behind Batman. She thanked him too. Her clothes were all ripped in certain places.

“Hey darling it’s me! Joker!” Joker said sing song like and shook his head no telling her that she couldn’t have her phone.

*The Bat had brought her to a decent sized room.* "Here you go. Bruce had Alfred pick you up some clothes before we got here. I'll run you a bath if you would like"

Dana sighed and nodded thanking him again as she clutched at herself and cried again.

“Don’t you remember last night sweet pea?! We made love!” Joker said smirking evilly.

Dana cried in her hands. She was a frail fragile delicate broken china doll that wasn’t fixed yet.

Joker just laughed and told her to eat her food while it was still hot as he ate his food.

Dana cried in her hands. She was a frail fragile delicate broken china doll that wasn’t fixed yet.

Joker just laughed and told her to eat her food while it was still hot as he ate his food.

*He rubbed her shoulders and sighed again.* "Everything.......Will be okay."

Dana shook her head no saying it won’t be. She just now looked up at him with red eyes.

Joker continued to eat his food then sighed and told her to eat and then she could go.

*He took a tissue from a nearby box and wiped her face.*

Dana asked him if he could please make her feel something again. She wanted him.

“Nothing it’s just a normal breakfast. Why must you assume everything I do is bad?”

*in his head he felt like he should but.....He leaned in and kissed her softly*

Dana wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her as she started to kiss him back.

Joker finished eating his food and got dressed turning to look back at her once in a while.

*The Bat moved closer to her and slowly moved to wrap both his arms around her hips.*

Dana wanted him needed him as she moaned into the kiss and molded her lips to his.

Joker looked over and saw that she went into another room. He sighed and left.

*This wasn't normal for the dark knight. He didn't normally feel this way. But he feed into, deepening the kiss*

Dana stroked his masked face and desperately wanted more physical contact with him.

Joker then went into hiding in the sewers and said to himself that he would definitely see her again.

*The bat had pulled back and panted slightly*

"Batman please! I need more! I need to feel again!" Dana said begging him.

Joker then went to see Harley Quinn who asked where he was all night.

*He bit his lip and gave into her request, getting up and closing the door to the room*

Dana eagerly waited for him to come back as she got naked for him.

Joker then beat Harley up saying it was none of her business and with that he left.

*The man began to remove his gloves and suit, leaving the mask on .* "Are you sure you want this?"

Dana nodded staring at him up and down. God was he hot.

Joker followed her. He secretly put a tracker on her earlier on.

*He pointed at the mask.* "This stays on." *he stated as he moved to kiss her softly*

Dana nodded and kissed him with more fervor lust and passion.

Joker followed her inside the house and went to go hide somewhere.

*He wrapped his arms around the smaller female, pulling her close to his body.*

Dana mewled softly into the kiss as her hands were everywhere rubbing his muscles and his crotch.

Joker waited until it was the perfect moment not making a sound.

*The man pulled down his lips and hands. He had kissed her neck and his hands roamed her body*

Dana whimpered softly as she arched her back and she rubbed his shoulders.

Joker appeared out of hiding and he smirked at Amara saying, "I'm back!"

*He lightly bit down on her neck and his hands moved in small circles on her thighs*

Dana elicited some more moans this time louder ones as she shuddered in pleasure.

Joker wanted to apologize for what he did to her. He was asking for her forgiveness.

*Batman sucked and kissed on the bite mark he left, making the skin darken*

Dana purred and groaned in response to that as she arched her back.

“Even villains deserve second chances right?” Joker said sadly and gloomily.

*Batman had her right where her wanted her, he moved his hands lower down to her clit and rubbed it softly*

“Ahh Batman please! Please give my nipples some attention!” Dana moaned and mewled out.

Joker sighed and nodded and asked her what she had in mind or she wanted him to do.

*The man obliged and lowers his kisses down to her breast, kissing her nipples softly*

Dana arched her back screaming out his name as she held his head closer to her chest.

Joker nodded and took her and smiled down at her and he tried to get her to laugh.

*He lightly traced his tongue around her nipple, sucking down on it*

Dana whimpered and squeaked into the ministrations as she rubbed his shoulders.

Joker nodded getting intimidated by her and a little afraid of her too as he did what he was told.

*He sucked down harder on her nipples, Pushing one of his fingers into her womanhood slowly. He switched to the other nipple shortly after*

Dana was slowly starting to feel something again and she can alive at what he was doing she moaned again.

Joker nodded and went off with her to deliver the baked goods with her daughter and said bye to her getting annoyed and tired already.

*He slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of her, adding another on in the process*

“Ahh Batman thank you so much for making me feel something again!” Dana mewled wantonly.

Joker said to her with a big smile that he and her mother were together and they loved each other very much.

*Batman then smirked and slowly pulled his fingers away, replacing them with his dick.*

Dana widened her eyes as she laid down on her back and she clenched her toes and fingers into the mattress.

Joker nodded smiling down at her lovingly as he nuzzled her and kissed her forehead. God she was cute he thought.

*The small girl just continued to look confused but took the affection from this man anyways.*

*The bat had thrusted into her at a slower pace due the the fact they were just starting out, kissing her lips softly*

Dana moaned into the kiss scratching his shoulders pulling him closer to her.

Joker hugged her tightly to him and nuzzled her and then went off with the deliveries.

*he grunted and lightly bit down on her lip, holding onto her hips*

Dana told him to thrust faster deeper and harder into her not moaning at that moment.

Joker answered her questions to the best of his abilities and he soon finished with the deliveries.

*The Bat has began to thrust harder and faster into her, kissing on her breast softly*

Dana let out some eager moans and in ecstasy she arched her back rubbing his chest.

Joker nodded and took her to the swings where he strapped her in and pushed her from the back.

*The bat grunted in her ear and thrusted faster into her*

Dana screamed his superhero name out in pleasure as she scratched his shoulders.

Joker pushed her some more and even smiled a little bit enjoying her happiness.


End file.
